


Dendrophobia

by December21st



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“… I shall never see a poem frightening as a tree.” (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dendrophobia

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the prompt "trees" at LiveJournal's Supernatural100. Written in 2007.

Dean didn't like Sanguine Island because he had to leave the Impala back on the mainland. Sam didn't like it because it didn't have internet access. Or, for that matter, phones. Ash didn't like it because of all the trees. 

"How can you not like trees?"

Ash shrugged. "Tress creep me out."

"Of all the things out there, trees scare you?"

Another shrug. "They're alive, and they're bigger than us."

Later, running for the ferry as branches tried to ensnare them, boughs batting at them and roots grabbing at their ankles, the Winchesters admitted that Ash might have a point.


End file.
